For Whom Bashful Toils
by ToonMayor
Summary: Sick of Lucy beating him at his hiding skills, Bashful goes into a crazy quest for a gem that could "help" him to win Jollywood's anual Hide n' Seek competition {sorry if I deleted the old one but it was kinda...bad so I redo the story again, once again sorry for the trouble. Hope you enjoy 33}
1. The Case of the Jellies

"99…100! Ready or not, here I come!" Sneezy yelled as e stopped counting, it was the eve for Jollywood's anual Hide n' Seek competion, and the 7D were practicing to get their tactics better and thanks that the girls were with them, things will got better, Sneezy walked around as he heard a pair of giggles coming from the bushes, he sneened up as he saw that Happy and Dopey were hiding it

"Found you two hiding on the bushes" He said out loud as the two dwarfs popped out from the bushes

"Ha! They got you!" Aura excliamed blowing up her cover

"I found you Aura, that was an easy one!" Sneezy said follow by a giggle

He keep tracking for the rest, Bashful took that as an advantage to run to the home base, he was almost there when he saw Lucy as she exclaimed "Safe!", the others turned around as they gather to the home base

"That makes 17 out of 19 of "Saves".Nice job, Lucy!" Doc said s he marked down a point for Lucy on a chalk board

"Who win, Doc?" Bashful asked sounding impacient

"Let's see, you got 18 "Saves" and 97 times you found us out of 100, that scores 115. Well done Bashful!" Doc said as Bashful proudly smile

"And Lucy score 17 "Saves" and…well I'm quite surprised!" he said, leaving Bashful confused, the gang gather to see as they were also surprised, Bashful couldn't see what was going on, he was jumping to see until the rest clear the area

"Wow! Lucy, I'm proud of you!" Grumpy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah! You have got better on your skills" Sam said, Bashful was starting to get impatient, he walked into the chalk board he saw that Lucy scored 117, he was surprised, but instead of feeling happy for her, he felt angry inside, he was beaten by a girl and worst a girl better than him at his skill.

Inside the cottage, five of the 7D were having lunch with 3 of the 7Pxies, Bashful was muttering all angrily as he was eating, he couldn't help that Lucy had beat him at his best talent, Sneezy noticed the state of his friend and asked

"You okay, Bashful?"

"W-wha. Oh yeah, I-I'm fine" Bashful said not sounding convincing "Really? That didn't sounded convincing" Aura added "Please guys! I'm fine, is not like I'm mad or something" Bashful said, still not sounding convincing, then Cossette said "B-man, you can tell us how you feel, to all of us"

"But I'm feeling fine, Cossette. Is not like I'm mad at something or someone" Bashful said when Lucy opened the door as she greeted all "Hi guys!" All greeted her in returned minus Bashful who just maked and annoyed face and secretly rollled his eyes **_"what does she wants now? rubbed her victory on my face?"_** he thought for a second

"What's up on Lucy?" Happy asked her "I just came here for my chalk board, I'm practicing my hidding skills and Doc is helping out, we just ran out of chalk" she said grabbing her chalk board as she waved goodbye at them and leave, all did the same, when Margo notice that Bashful was looking all mad for what happened "Seriously Bash, are you okay?" she asked him

"Yeah, I-I'm fine!" he answered but sounding a little angrier, the guys didn't looked convincing at all "Look, Bashful. Something clearly is wrong with you, especiallly when you see Lucy or hear her name" Grumpy told him, making Bashful think that he was right, but his emotion was bigger than his acceptance to the idea, then Aura told him

"Are you having, I don't know…the case of the jellies?"

"The what now?" Sneezy asked her confused

"The Jellies"

"Jellies?" Grumpy asked to the girls

"The jealousy" Cossette told him

"The Jealousy?" Happy asked in unision of Dopey's whistle asking the same

"Yep, that's the case of the jealousy or as Aura would said, the jellies" Margo said as she was reading a book

"Me? J-J-Jealous?" Bashful was shocked of what the guys just said and at the same time ashamed


	2. Victory through Cheatting

((Sorry for not updating the story, I had a lot of things to do, but hope you like it 333)

"Me? J-Jealous?" Bashful exclaimed in awe  
"Yep! Jealous" Margo said looking away from a book she was Reading

"Green of the envy. Which fits you very well, since you wear green, hahahaha" Aura said under her giggles

"It's that true Bash, are you jealous?" Happy asked him while placing his arm around him, Bashful just shook his head in embarrasment

"Yes you are!" the jolly pixie exclaimed gigglijng even more "And I'm sure is Lucy who makes you feel strawberry jelly"

"No. I-I-I'm not jealous or jelly, whatever is called" Bashful said as he feel flustred of all of that, annoyed he just stood up and went upstairs all mad, leaving the rest surprised of his sudden change

"Wow! I never seen such case of the jellies before" Cossette said sounding worry.

Next day, the 7D were in the mine working as normal, the shy dwarf seemed to have forgotten all what happened yesterday, but he still feeling angry inside.

"Hey, guys!" Lucy walked in waving at them, the dwarfs turned around and got close to her, minus Bash who only rolled his eyes and keep working

"What's wrong Lucy?" Doc asked her, she just simply answer "I wanted to tell you that I'll participating at the Hide n' Seek competion, I talk to the Queen and she said yes" she said all cheered her, but when Bashful Heard that he felt his heart breaking in half as he felt even more angrier than ever, he just dropped his pick axe and grummbled away with a few tears on his eyes.

"W-W-What's his deal?" Lucy asked the dwarfs

"He is just…having a bad day…"Grumpy lied her, she just shrug but deeply she was worry for him

"Stupid Lucy, Stupid competion, when did she got that encouragment?" Bashful mutter as he was walking around the dwarfs bedroom, he looked through the window and see Lucy walking all confident to her house as she got greeted by the girls, he just simply turned away with arms close

" _M-M-Maybe I should stop thinking of that…Besides is not like you want to beat her and rubbed your own victory in her face and be the center of aten…maybe I am jealous…"_ He thought for a momento but he ignored it.

Later on, the dawrfs were in the living room doing things out of the job.

"Wow! Fascinating!" Doc said while looking at one of his books

"What is it Doc?" Bashful ask him popping out from behind the couch

"I just found out that inside the mine is a rare 'Victory Quartz'"

"Victory Quartz?"

"A gem that can make anyone a winner at anything" he explained him pointing at a clear quartz with the shape of a medal, Bashful couldn't take the look away from it "be good at anything, you say?" he said as he made a smuged look

"Yes. Can you imagine the possibilites of this gem"

"Absoulutely" Bashful said while looking with a mischievious expression at the pixies' house

That night, when nobody was awake, the shy dwarf went down stairs as he picked up Doc's book to see where to find the gem, he went to the mines as he keep searching when he founded it, he started to dig it out was he picked it up and looked at it

"Get ready Lucy, cause I'm going to beat you" he said to himself as his eyes suddenly glowed green


	3. The New Bashful

By the morning of the next day, the 7Pxies were having brunch with the 7D, well at least most of them, Lucy somehow was looking diffrently that day. "You okay, Lu? You haven't touch the waffles I made" Aura asked her, Lucy just mumbled when she saw Bashful approching at the gang with a suspicious confident look in his face

"H-Hey fellas. Lucy" he said while sitting down and looking at Lucy with a sweep look, this make her feel uncomfortable, the others were looking at the dwarf really worry, when Sneezy asked him nervously

"A-Are you feeling okay, Bashful?"

"Sure am I, why I wouldn't be" he said drinking coffee still very confident than usual, Lucy knew something was odd with her alike, but before she could keep eating he asked her

"Hey! Lu, wanna do some more training before I beat you tomorrow at the competion?"

Lucy blinked twice at his question, why does he meant with "beat her?", she just smiled at him and said

"Of course, B-man. But let's keep in mind is not about who is best"

"Ppfft, I know right? 'Cause is obvious that I am the best of the two" he said in a stuck up tone, leaving everyone with jaws open, the blonde pixie just change her expression for a second and she followed him outside

Everyone just keep looking at each other with faces of "Did you just see that?" and keep their thoughts on it while still eating. During that day, both of the pixies and dwarfs were sepending the time chilling out, well at least they wanted to do it

"Hey! Nobody is gonna talk 'bout this?" Grumpy's voice was heard calling their attention

"About what?" Olive asked him

"About early this day, didn't you see how Bashful was with Lucy abou this whole competion?" he told her

"But he is just j-e-l-l-y about it" Aura responded "so is obviously he acts like that

"But this is just stranger, I mean he can be jealous about it, but acting like that? That's just odd for someone like him" Margo added

then Doc's voice was heard

"Um, fellas. Have you seen the map that takes us to the Victory Quartz?"

The dwarfs shrugh at this and make an "I don't know sound", then Margo expression changed when he said the gem's name

"Wait did you say Victory Quartz?"

"Um, yeah" Doc told her while rolling his eyes a bit discretly

"Can I borrow your book for a second?"

Doc handed his book to the pixie as she looked through the pages for an answer, when Lucy came through the door panting and sweating, and with a few scars, then Bashful came as well smiling and also a bit sweaty, everyone looked at them

"That was a heck of a training, Bash! But do you really need me to do that like 100 times?" Lucy asked him still recovering

"Of course, besides with who else I would practice my victory dance, none other than you, the one who will loose tomorrow" he said as his eyes glowed green again, the others blinked at this, then Bashful went upstairs not before he make the shape of the "L" on his forehead and blew raspberry at Lucy, making her feel a bit bad

"Lucy, what the heck just happened?" Cossette asked her placing gently her hand on her friend's shoulder, Lucy just answer

"I-I-I don't really know, Cherry…I just don't know" and she sitted down on the couch and rubbed her face, everyone was still concered of this situation, the night passed and the girls were now on the house minus Margo, Cossette who were still on the cottage with Doc and Grumpy searching for an answer

"There's gotta be somethin' about that quartz" Margo said as she keep searching ,until Doc pointed to the picture of a transparent quartz with the #1 engraved in it

"That must be the one"

The four of them got closer to see and the smart dwarf was right, it was the gem, Margo was impressed, then her face change from amazement to worry as she keep reading

"Oh sweet dandelion fuzz…" she said all worry

"What is it?" Grumpy asked her, Margo just handed over the book to them as they read as well and just like her they all change their expression to a more scared one

"We need to take that gem away from Bashful before that happens" Cossette said closing violently the book, when Doc grabbed her from her arms and shake her

"Didn't you read what would happens to us if we try to? We could d-"

"Dissapeared from the land for good" Grumpy took the word sounding worry as well, but then Margo slapped the two dwarfs to calm them down

"Calm down, ya two! There is only one way to take it away from him and I have a plan to do it, but I'll tell you tomorrow morning"

"But Marge, the competion is tomorrow and we are doomed if Bashful competes against Lucy" Cossette said as the two dwarfs agree with her

"And that's why I need that to happen to pull of the plan. Anyway, let's go Cherry, tomorrow is the end of the case of the jellies!" Margo said as she walked towards the door

"You should stay away from Aura for a while, you know!" Grumpy tell her

"It was Happy who told me that instead, he is the one who should stay away from her!" Cossette added walking outside towards her home followed by her smart friend, both dwarfs looked worry but then they shrugh, is Margo can handle this she can do it. But none of the four knew that certian shy dwarf was spying on them through the window, as a green spark came out from his eyes


	4. Hurriacane of Emotions

((Finally, after a long editing and debating here it it, the fourth and finally chapter of this story. The ending miht be too rushed and lame, but I hope you still liking it))

The day arrived, everyone in Jollwood gather around a huge chalk board with many names written there, meanwhile the dwarfs were walking nervous side by side as well as the pixies, but Lucy seemed more worried than the rest, since Bashful was acting weird the past days she fear something would happen

"Lu, everything is going to be fine" Aura comfort her nervous friend who in return she only smile a bit, but her mind was so deeply in what would happen if she ends up winning against him, then Margo appeared running towards the group

"Okay, here he comes. Everything seems going right" she said as she looked at Cossette, Doc and Grumpy who only looked worried, as for the rest they only looked confused at what the blonde pixie was saying, then they saw Bashful still looking confident, but oddly different, he look with pride, but the most noticeable thing in him were his eyes, they weren't the same

Lucy saw him and she only hide behind Sleepy's back as she keep looking worry and fearful

"Well, well, well. Looks like the weather is fine for winning the Annual Hide n' Seek completion, isn't that true Lucy?" Bashful said as she looked at the shy pixie who simply whimpered a bit in fear he said then "Don't be worry, even if I win you will still being the laughing stock for me" as he booped her nose and she looked up still being sad of his words, then he walk away towards Queen Delightful

"Okay, that was even weirder than yesterday, if I'm honest" Sneezy said as Dopey whistle in addition

"Just what we needed. Now is time for phase two" Margo said as Grumpy interrupted sarcasticly

"Is this part of your plan to stop , you-know-what? 'Cause it deosn't seem to"

The group looked confused when the grouchy dwarf said that

"What plan? What is going on Margie?" Diane asked as Margo explained them what was going on with Bashful and why is he treating Lucy so mean.

"Well, my plan is simpy, when the completion starts he'll be fully under control of the Victory Quartz which could cause, um, several damages but only Lucy can stop him"

"ME?! No, no, no, no. T-There's gotta be another way Margo!" Lucy said as she hid now in Olive's hair shivering

"There is no other way Lucy, you are the only one who can take that gem from his possession, if you don't' he might k-" Doc was encouraging her when they heard a the queen blowing up her whistle indicating that all competitors had to be in places, Lucy took deep breath as she walked towards the rest of the competitors, she looked terrified, but she looked at her friends who were cheering her, then she smiled and walked confident next to Bashful, who paciently waited for her to come

 _"Okay, Lucy. You can do this, he is your friend, not an enemy. Do it for the sake of Jollywood, do it for your friends…do it for the both of you"_ Lucy was thinking as she keep an eye on the not-so-shy dwarf

"All competiors, may the best of you wins!" Queen Delightful said as all cheered in joy, when suddenly the earth started to move, all were scared of what was going on, even Bashful. Back with the group, they notice that the wind was becoming stronger, then Diane exclaimed "Guys! There's a twister coming!" her cream was heard from afar that make every Jollywoodian to run in different directions in terror. The gang only hug each other, except Margo who looked at Lucy and Bashful holding to the ground.

"Why is the weather suddenly like this, Diane?" Olive asked her

"I don't know, twisters don't happened often, it could season, or maybe The Glooms are behind this or maybe…" she was saying when they saw the twister was heading towards their shy friends, they looked at them worry

"Aggh! I can't hold on anymore" Lucy exclaimed as she keep holding on, then she screamed as she was being suck into the twister, Bashful blew raspberry towards her, but he was also suck into the twister like her, both scream in terror as they were being drag into what appeared to be their doom

"See, Lucy! Thanks to you I might never win the competition!" Bashful tell her as she pointed at her while floating inside the twister, however Lucy finally snapped as she respond

"Why are you acting like this all of the sudden?" You weren't worry for this dumb completition in the first place but then you changed. Why, Bashful?!"

The shy dwarf froze, his eyes became a duller green than early, as he rubbed his arm nervously, he finally snapped, he sighed and said

"I-I-I was jealous…" he mutter

"What?"

"I WAS JEALOUS!" Bashful exclaimed as he let a tear rolled down his eyes, which became a little more black, Lucy blinked twice in confusion

"When I saw that you beat me at one training, I was full of jealousy…I was never beaten before and that was all new…I didn't knew how to control it and I…"Bashful keep saying as his voice was cracking up, then he felt Lu's hand touching him

"I understand what you did it, but why all the harassment and all the ego side of you?"

"I-I used a gem to help me out with this…"he said as he showed her the quartz, Lucy grabbed it as she throw it away inside the twister, and smiled at her friend, he smiled in return as he hugged her with tears of joy rolling down, then the twister became less stronger as both friends were heading slowly to the ground, once they touched the grass they were greated by their friends

"Way to go, LuLu!"

"That was awesome!"

They all cheering them as Margo walked towards them and said "I knew you two could amend this"

"You knew it all along?" Bashful asked her as she looked at Lucy, who simply shrugged as well as Margo, the girls laugh, when Queen Delightful walked in

"That was such a wild ride. Nothing has ever happen like this in ages" She said as she was adjusting her hair, then Bashful walked towards her and asked her nervously

"Your Majesty. Is there a way we can keep the Hide n' Seek completion up? After all this mess I, I mean, the wind has caused?"

"Sure thing, Bashful. After all, I would like to see how good your friend is, she seems like a good competitor" she said as Lucy walked in and smiled a bit, then Bashful playfully added

"I bet she is, but she doesn't know all my skills"

"Oh, we'll see about that, B-Man! Lucy said as they got in their places eagerly. The competion was a success, despite the wild weather. The pixies were helping the queen with the scoring as well as cheering the competitors out. At the end of the day, the queen was about to announce the winner

"And todays' winner of the Annual Hide n' Seek Competion is…Pixie Lucy! Congratulations, sweetie!" she exclaimed as Lucy walked towards her to recive her price, Bashful looked at her a bit upset, but he admit that she was a good competitor so he also applude her.

Back to the dwarfs and pixies home, Bashful was about to get some rest from his wild day, when Lucy came out from the bridge they built

"Hey! Bashful. That was such a day, wasn't?"

"Tell me about it" he added

"Okay, I-I just wanted to give you this" and she lead him her blue ribbon with the word "Winner" in it, the shy dwarf was confused

"I wanted to give it you cause, you were great too in the competion, but you were even more when you tell me how you feel and why you were acting like that. You are a winner for all of that" as she placed it in his chest, he smiled at her a bit

"Okay, I must go. See ya, B-Man!" she said as she went back to her home

Bashful was feeling better now that he was free from the "jellies" he was feeling, he was finally accepting that he wasn't a looser, but a winner instead, then he heard a clear throat coming from Aura who was standing next to him with a goofy smile

"What?" he asked her

"Jealous, much?" she said, still smiling

"Shut up" he said blushing as he gently pushed her away in a playful way, she only giggled as she looked at the dwarf hanging his gifted ribbon


End file.
